


A Fork in the Road

by thirdfinger



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirdfinger/pseuds/thirdfinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/heroes_contest/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/heroes_contest/"><b>heroes_contest</b></a> <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/heroes_contest/177423.html">Drabble Challenge #26 // Fork in the Road challenge</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Fork in the Road

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/heroes_contest/profile)[**heroes_contest**](http://community.livejournal.com/heroes_contest/) [Drabble Challenge #26 // Fork in the Road challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/heroes_contest/177423.html).

The stench of cooking flesh filled living room and Luke Campbell knew the carpet was gonna soak up the hot juices that escaped the military mans body as it hit the floor. His mom would be pissed about that.

He'd only had a split second to decide what his role in this story would be.

His English teacher probably had a fancy term for the role he'd picked but he had his own name for it; apprentice bad-ass.

Maybe it wouldn't be an epic story but the way Sylar grinned told him it would at least be an exciting one.


End file.
